Now, the scale of smart phones and tablets grew and grew and the time, people using smart phone, becomes longer and longer. Especially, bigger smart phones, such as iPhone 6 plus, tablets, large sized Android devices are getting more and more popular. But there is a lack of long battery life for sustaining these devices. Various existing shells for mobile phone/tablet, they just have functions of protection, but cannot solve the above-mentioned difficulty of lack of long battery life for sustaining these devices.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a case having battery box for smart phone/tablet for solve the above mentioned difficulty, i.e. the new case has a battery box, in which there are batteries and wireless charging card, which become a second energy supplying device for the smart phone/tablet. Also, the used batteries in the battery box can be replaced by new batteries easily.